The One Night Stand
by caremeloreo
Summary: After a night of drinking with friends, Walter(Wander) wakes up to find himself naked in a stranger's room. Based off of the game "One Night Stand". Rated T for nudity, alcohol use, and mature themes.


_Ugh... My head. I... feel like crap._

After those few thoughts, Walter immediately began to notice an aching annoyance in his head as he slowly regained consciousness. Another thing he noticed was the bed he was on. It was a bit rougher than his, but it was pretty warm. The pillows on the other hand were almost softer than his own bed. It was almost as if he could fall asleep on this bed with a single snap. He continued to think about this before he heard a vibrating sound and he began to focus on that.

Walter opened his eyes, and his migraine didn't get any better. In fact, it got worse as the light in the room blinded him, almost. He let his eyes adjust to the room, and the brightness began to fade, his vision still pretty blurry. He tried to look around, the buzzing sound recurring as he explored his surroundings. At the second buzz sound, Walter realized what the sound was coming from.

"My phone!" He exclaimed. "Where is my phone?"

He looked around, soon seeing a flat silver object in the shape of a rectangle, and grabbed it. "Got it!"

Soon it buzzed again as he realized someone was trying to call him, looking at the caller ID. It was none other than his pal, Sylvia. He also a few messages from his friends. He was about to answer it, before hearing a sigh and the covers ruffled from the other side of the bed he was on. Turning to that direction, he saw the smooth, tan back of a stranger sleeping next to him. He couldn't see their face, however, only their skin and white hair, even if it seemed like most of their hair was shaved off.

 _WOAH!_ Walter exclaimed in his head, jolting up in surprise. _How long were they there!? Did I wake them up?_ He hesitated to make another word for a while. Considering another person was sleeping next to him, he politely declined the call. It'd be mighty rude to wake them up like that.

'Buddy, what happened to you last night?' The message read.

Walter attempted to type a response, having to squint and have his phone close up to his face in order to read the message.

'honistly, i actualy haveno idae.' He responded. Since his vision was still blurry, he couldn't see the typos he made. A notification popped up on his phone, saying the battery on his phone was low.

 _Crap! My phone is about to die. Better plug it in before the battery runs out._

He searched for the charger for his phone, but wherever he looked, his search remained fruitless.

 _My phone charger's gotta be around here somewhere!_ He told himself.

Soon his head began to hurt again, so he laid back down for a moment before searching again. As he continued to search, his eyesight completely recovered, helping him to get a good look at the room he was in. The walls were a very dark orange with yellow streaks and marks. The floor was tiled with dark purple, and it had a light lavender carpet. His phone buzzed again, and he held it up, noticing the typos he made. He slightly blushed in humiliation. He got another message from Sylvia.

'You don't remember? You took a few drinks and started wandering off without telling anyone.'

Walter felt a bit guilty. _Guess drunk me was up to no good last night. Hate to let my pals down but I guess my mind was elsewhere._ He responded to the messages, his grammar much better than last time.

'Sorry! I actually don't know what happened last night. But I think I might've...got lucky?'

He looked back at the person sleeping on the bed, still wondering about them.

 _Could they be someone from school? Even if they were, I don't know anything about them. I don't even know their name._

His phone buzzed again. Sylvia sent him another text message. 'Wait, really!? That...Doesn't sound like you! Are you sure?'

'Pretty sure of it. I woke up with another person's room. Should I take a picture of them?'

'I don't think that's a good idea, Walter. I already have enough bullshit from Hunter, talking about how he bailed his 'date' just to look for you.'

Walter smiled with a slight chuckle. Hunter always talked about how they weren't friends, but Walter knew he and Peter were his friends to the end! Though he doesn't seem to happy right now. He took another observation of the room, realizing something that should've crossed his mind much earlier.

 _Wait..._ He thought to himself. _Oh no. This isn't my room._

He explored the room a bit more, seeing his clothes scattered across the room. _How did those get there!?_ This confused Walter more. Why were his clothes on the floor like that? The more he thought about that, Walter began to recognize this strange feeling as he laid in the bed. He felt the fabric of the blanket brush against his pale skin, from the top to the bottom of his body.

 _Am I...?_

He looked down under the sheets and immediately jumped up as he recovered his body. No wonder he had a familiar feeling of difference!

"I'm completely naked!" Walter exclaimed before hushing himself, remembering someone else was sleeping in the same bed as him. _I need to get dressed immediately! I could be late for class, and I could give off the wrong idea to this person!_

Walter rushed out of the bed, picked up his clothes and hurried over to the bathroom. The walls in the bathroom were baby blue, and the small rug and towels were pink. Luckily, he made it into the guest bathroom, almost coincidentally. However, the aching in his head and stomach suddenly worsened from his running. Soon Walter covered his mouth, knowing he was about to throw up. Before he did so, however, he managed to grab a trash can just in time. Oddly enough, that actually made him feel better. He still had a hangover, though.

As Walter wiped vomit from his face, he got up and washed his hands and dressed in his normal attire, a light yellow shirt, navy blue pants, a green hat and orange faux fur coat, more thoughts flowed in his mind. _I really can't remember anything that happened last night!_ He thought to himself. _I don't even know where the heck I am!_ He held onto his forehead with a groan of pain. _Ugh.. And this hangover isn't helping at all. Who's house is this? Why am I here? How am I here? I need answers and I need 'em_ ** _now_** _!_

As his thoughts continued to wander, he heard footsteps from the other side of the door, then another door slam shut. Once he was completely dressed up, he unlocked the door and gently opened it to see the bed was empty. _They're...gone?_

"Huh. Maybe they're a little freaked out about all this. I know I am."

Walter sat down on the bed, thinking about the person previously in the bed.

"Still, I didn't get a good look at them. Maybe.. Maybe they want me to leave?"

He sat back down on the bed, looking at his phone to see if Sylvia texted him back. But he could only see a black screen.

"Dagnabit, my phone's dead!"

Again, Walter attempted to look for a charger. He found a cord, but it didn't look like it belonged to him. The cord was pitch black, and the plug in the socket was red.

"That's probably their phone charger." He said to himself. "It'd be mighty rude to use their stuff without permission."

Still, this didn't resolve the problem with his phone.

"I'll probably put the phone on my charger when I get home." He said with a sigh, tucking his phone in his pocket.

Walter looked around the room, seeing a clock next to a calendar.

 _Perfect!_ He thought. _I could see what day it is._

He looked at the clock. 11:10 AM, November 20th, Saturday.

"Oh!" He exclaimed, and let out a breath of relief. "Thank goodness. I thought I was gonna be late."

He looked around more, on the other side of the bed. The bedside table had a pink wallet and two novels on it. "'Wander Over Yonder' and 'A Tale Dark And Grimm'?" Walter read the title in curiosity. 'Wander Over Yonder' had a furry orange humanoid riding a blue horse while smiling at the reader on the cover, while 'A Tale Dark and Grimm' had what looked like two children, a boy and a girl, surrounded by two trees, black ravens on top of the branches and various creepy characters beside the trunks. "It sounds intriguing. I'll probably give these books a read at some point."

Soon his eyes panned over to a half-empty bottle of red wine.

"Ah-hah! I believe I've found the cause of this hangover! Funny, I don't normally drink wine, especially red. But then again, I guess drunk me doesn't care what he's pourin' in the tank!"

He slightly chuckled, reading the labelings on the bottle.

"A Rioja Reserved? Sounds fancy."

The door opened, revealing the person Walter saw before. Being able to see their face, Walter saw that this person was a woman with tan skin, white hair, which was shaved and set onto the right side of her head, and red eyes. She wore a white robe and slippers. She was slightly shocked when she saw the pale boy in the room, but she seemed to remain calm.

"Oh, it's you." She said. Her tone seemed a bit irritated and upset.

"Hey..." Walter responded. "Uh.. Sorry about dashing out of the room like that. Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah," She started to say, in a sarcastic yet joking tone. "I was only _slightly_ perturbed by the duvet on my face earlier."

Walter rubbed the back of his neck in nervousness.

"Whoops, sorry. As soon as I woke up I..really needed to dash over to the bathroom. I'd rather not go into it if it's okay with you."

"Yeah, it's fine."

A small silence began to fill the room.

"So..Have you been awake long?" The girl asked.

"Not really," Walter responded. "my phone woke me up."

"Ah, I wondered what that noise was. It woke me up too."

Walter began to feel a bit more guilty. He knew he would've woken her up somehow. That would explain why he heard her ruffle the silky sheets.

"Oh, sorry."

"Eh, don't worry about it." She said, beginning to stretch. "I've woken up to louder things."

Walter looked at the book he saw earlier.

"So, umm...I noticed you're reading 'Wander Over Yonder'?"

"Heh! I see you found one of my books. Yeah, it was recommended by another student. But it's pretty sappy so far. I'll probably keep reading it, though."

"Really?" Walter asked. "Even if you're not enjoying it?"

The girl nodded. "Yup. I always read books to the end in case I miss out on cool things that happen in it."

More silence filled the room.

 _This is a little awkward._ Walter thought to himself. _What do I do now?_

 _...I should ask something._

"So..Do you have a hangover?"

"Yeah, I mostly just feel nauseous after a night out like that." The girl responded. "You, on the other hand, don't look too great right now."

"I just feel a bit sick."

The girl sighed with a roll of her eyes. "Of course you are. You already had quite a few drinks before we met last night."

That..doesn't sound like something he'd do. But Sylvia did say he bailed on everyone with a few drinks. Maybe he did that after he took some drinks?

"Okay, don't move." The tan woman asked. "I'm gonna get you something to keep you from puking on my carpet. I'm **NOT** going to deal with that."

And once again, the mysterious girl had left the room.

"That went.. Well?" Walter said to himself. "She seems pretty nice. Still, I'm not any closer to finding out what happened last night."

 _What did happen last night?_

As he searched around, he saw a wrapper on the ground.

"Is that..." Walter picked up the wrapper. "..O-Oh goodness."

He covered his mouth again, blushing in complete embarrassment. So he did tie the knot last night. At least they took precautions.

"Well, that's one mystery _wrapped_ up."

He lightly chuckled to himself.

"Hmm..." A thought began to pop up in his mind.

 _If I tell Hunter, he might not believe me._ Walter began to put the wrapper in his pocket. _Maybe this will convince him?_

However, he quickly threw the condom wrapper away from him.

"Wait, what am I thinking? To stoop that low would just be cruel!"

The girl came back with a bottle of coffee, specifically a frappuccino from Starbucks. It wasn't opened or drank from.

"Hey, again." She said, closing the door. "How're ya holding up?"

"Oh, I'm fine."

She handed the bottle to Walter. "Well, this should help. It usually does for me."

"Thanks!" He opened the bottle and took a few sips of the coffee. Walter then looked at the bottle of wine, putting the cap back on the bottle of latte. "So, um.. That was quite a night, huh?"

"Pfff, _that's_ a bit of an understatement."

"Heh heh, I guess so." Walter set the bottle aside of the table, and the girl sat down next to Walter.

"By the way, uh... thanks."

Walter looked at the girl with confusion. "Huh?"

"Wow, you really can't remember what happened, can ya?" She rolled her eyes and chuckled. "That's fine. I was just feeling a bit down last night. I didn't even want to go out with anyone, but Jasper wouldn't stop teasing me about this 'Hunter' guy."

 _Hunter!_ Walter thought to himself, this realization hitting him. _Sylvia said he had a 'date'! Oh gosh, he's gonna kick my ass if he finds out I slept with her!_

"What a douche. The dumbass talked about himself the whole time and bailed on me in the middle of the date. It just pissed me off and made me feel stupid."

 _Eh!?_ Walter thought to himself. _Hunter wouldn't do that. Maybe he took off after I did?_

"I was just about to jump into a taxi, go home and play Overwatch until I passed out. As much as I don't wanna admit it, I'm actually pretty glad you showed up. You bought me a drink, listened to me.. it cheered me up. Guess the night turned around thanks to you."

 _So she got stood up.._ Walter thought. _..And I stepped in. Maybe that explains what happened after I accidentally abandoned Syl, Hunter, and my friends last night. Even if I can't remember anything we talked about._

"Don't worry about it. Though I think it ended up with me abandoning my friends."

"Oh, _whoops_." The girl slightly chuckled, most likely in a sarcastic tone. "I can imagine them being a little pissed with you this morning."

"I didn't say anything about them to you?"

"Nope." The girl responded. "Not a thing about them."

Walter's eyes widened in surprise. " _Really_? I was in a bar with Sylvia and my friends, I think."

The last world Walter said confused the girl as a realization dawned on her.

"..Wait, you 'think'? Woah, hang on, do you even remember my name?"

 _Oh no, did I say something wrong?_

"Er.."

"Oh, my God." The girl facepalmed herself. "You've gotta be kidding me."

 _Oh gosh, I feel terrible._

"So you don't remember anything?"

"Well.." Walter tensed his shoulders a bit. "...I remember parts, but.."

"Uuugh!" The girl groaned. "I have to explain _everything_ from the beginning?"

"No, no, it's fine!" Walter quickly protested. "Besides, I think I can already get what's happened here."

Walter still didn't have a feeling he was completely filled in. Yes, he had a feeling he knew what happened, but he can't know for sure.

"Great." The girl sighed in relief. "I had a feeling you were gonna say that. And if waking up butt-naked in someone else's home doesn't give you a clue of you what happened last night, I don't know what does."

Walter chuckled. "Yeah."

The silence filled the room again. Until the girl spoke.

"So...What's your name?"

"Oh! I'm Walter. What's yours?"

"Name's Dee Dee."

"Well, it's nice t' meet ya, Dee Dee."

Soon he realized that name actually started to sound a bit familiar to him.

"Actually, now that I think of it, you do sound familiar. Do you go to my college, or.."

"Well, it depends." Dee Dee shrugged. "Which school do you go to?"

Walter thought about it.

"I go to Wandflower College."

"Oh, seriously? I actually.. Don't go there. I go to Uranology University."

 _Wait.._ Wander thought to himself. _Maybe I did hear that name somewhere...But she's never been to my school! Maybe Hunter talked about her at some point? That must be why he went out with her in the first place!_

"Wow, really?" Walter asked in excitement. "Strange, my friend's talked about someone with the same name as you."

Dee shrugged. "Huh. Guess I'm more known than I thought I was." She then looked at Walter straight into his blue eyes with her red ones.

"Listen, about last night.."

Walter looked at the tan girl.

"Yes?"

"Going out...Meeting a total stranger, and bringing them here, home... You've never done this before, right?"

He shook his head. "No, I haven't."

"Well, that's reassuring," Dee said with a slight sigh. "it actually makes me feel a bit less uncomfortable about all this."

The girl looked down at her bed sheets, a slight blush on her face.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is..I don't want this to be..typical. I mean, you're still here."

Walter got a bit worried. "Is that..a bad thing?"

"Let me finish," Dee said, sort of in a demanding tone. "you didn't sneak out before I woke up or whilst I was out of the room. I kinda wish you did, but... You were really nice to me last night, though a part of me thought you'd just leave as soon as you woke up. Especially if you knew whose house you were in."

Walter tilted his head.

"Huh?"

A snicker escaped Dee's lips at the pale boy's reaction. "You really aren't that bright, are ya? You've heard of me before, don't tell me you don't know who I am."

"Um.." Walter twiddled with his fingers nervously.

"Nevermind, you probably already know. What's important is that you're still here. Oddly enough, that's a good thing."

 _She's.. glad that I stayed?_

"Well, if that's the case.. Can I see you again? I can introduce you to my friends and we could hang out together!"

Dee snickered at Walter's optimism. "Sure. I bet they'd love to meet me." Obvious sarcasm.

"Great! I bet they'd like to meet you too!" Of course, Walter didn't catch on. "Once we get to know each other, we can be better friends!"

"Yeah, that sounds great 'n all, but.." Dee felt a bit of an aching feeling in her stomach. "..I should probably get back to bed, so let's.. not, get too into this 'friendship' thing. I mean, it's not like we're gonna be 'friends with benefits' or something like that. I don't know if anyone has a deeper connection after a one night stand, but I don't want things to escalate too quickly."

Walter nodded, getting what Dee meant. He got up and gathered his belongings.

"Well," Walter began to say. "It's been nice, meeting ya."

"Yeah, whatever." Deedee yawned, laying down on her bed before going back to sleep. Walter looked back at the tan girl with a smile. He mumbled one last sentence before leaving Dee's house:

"I hope we see each other again."


End file.
